Getting Out
by unsnappedelphie
Summary: Alex finally discovers something with Gene but then she finds a way home and has to decide between the two, will she get a happy ending? Gene/Alex
1. The Kiss

Getting Out – Ashes to Ashes FanFic

_**Ok so I only intend for this to be a short story, just an idea I had a few days ago. Gene/Alex. I unfortunately do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters.**_

"Bolly, Bolly in my office now," Gene shouted from the doorway and she reluctantly moved away from her desk and made her way in his direction.

He slammed the door shut behind her and pulled the blind on the door down before closing the blinds on the windows.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"You know bloody well what," Gene shouted.

"I wasn't the one who let the suspect escape," she retorted.

Gene made his way behind his desk and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Oh yeah that's right, every time the going gets tough you resort to drinking yourself into oblivion," Alex shouted.

"What do you care?" Gene said as he slammed the glass back down on the table.

"You're exactly right, what do I care?" Alex said angrily.

Outside Ray, Chris and Shaz were listening intently although it wasn't difficult to make out the words that were being screamed at the other person.

"Well done Drake now if you aren't going to stay out of my life then you can piss off comprehend-ey?" Gene spat as he rounded on her.

"With pleasure," she said back, her voice filled with spiteful venom.

"Oh and Bolly one more thing," he said as she made for the door.

She didn't say anything she just turned around and he could see anger burning in her hazel eyes. God he loved her when she was mad, not that he'd ever admit that.

"You know that time I called you a toffee-nosed bitch?" he said, "Well you are definitely one."

Alex had had enough and she stormed back over to where he was standing at the side of his desk and began screaming insults in his face. Gene found this the one thing that annoyed him about Alex and he needed to shut her up so he quickly pressed his lips onto hers.

Alex was completely stunned, she hadn't expected Gene to kiss her to shut her up but she didn't pull away, she liked it. He moved his hands up and cupped them round her cheeks. Alex had expected kissing Gene to be rough and hard but there was something about him that was gentle.

"What the hell's going on now?" Chris asked Ray and Shaz who too had been surprised by the sudden silence and lack of movement.

"D'you reckon he's finally, you know with her?" Ray smirked.

"How many times Ray don't be disgusting," Shaz said for what felt like the 1000th time.

"You never know Shazzer, he might be, it's gone eerily quiet," Chris smiled.

"You two are unbelievable," she said in disgust as she walked away leaving Chris and Ray with their ears firmly attached to the window of Gene's office.

Gene was the first to pull away from Alex and she turned away from him, slightly taken aback.

"I um, I should go home, it's getting late," Alex said as she quickly left his office.

Gene had an urge to say something but the words never came out. He couldn't believe what he'd just done, it was wrong on so many levels.

Alex shot Chris and Ray a threatening look as she noticed what they'd been doing but she didn't speak, just grabbed her leather jacket and made her way out of CID.

_**Doing ok so far? I really hope they get together for real in the end but we'll see! Please keep reading and reviewing!**_


	2. Together

Once she was inside her flat and trying to get to sleep Alex felt it had been pointless to leave the office. She slept for three hours in total that night; she kept going over the events of the kiss over and over again. She needed to know what it meant for her and Gene and if he felt something towards her.

She got up and dressed at six o'clock in the morning and was back in CID by eight. Viv was on the front desk and she smiled to him as she walked along the corridor. She was the only one there and she sat down at her desk and waited, waited for something to happen, for somebody to arrive.

She was hoping it would be Gene but another part of her was praying for it not to be, she really needed to have someone else around to ease the awkwardness.

Much to her luck it was Gene that pushed open the double doors half an hour after she'd first arrived. He looked across at her and both were slightly unsure of what to say.

"Gene, Alex," they both said at the same time.

Alex laughed, Gene loved that laugh, her smile, he couldn't put off what he felt for her any longer.

"Bolly about yesterday," Gene started.

He didn't finish his sentence as Alex got up and stood in front of him, leaning against her desk.

"I know I only did what I did to shut you up but I think it meant more than that, I really care about you," Gene finally managed to say what he'd longed to for a long time.

Alex smiled up at him and she wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him softly. It was much the same as it had been yesterday, electricity was running through the veins as the parted and leant their heads against each other.

"Shall we move into my office?" Gene suggested seductively.

"I suppose," Alex smiled back.

The office door was open, blinds open and she was sitting on his desk swinging her legs sweetly holding his spare hand when the others arrived.

"Ooh what's going on here?" Ray teased as he headed over to them.

Gene and Alex didn't scramble away from the situation like they had done in the past. Gene got up and Alex stood next to him, he put his arm around her shoulders and Shaz couldn't help smiling at how happy they looked.

"Are you two together?" Shaz asked them, her face still beaming, she looked like a child.

They didn't speak, Alex just nodded and Shaz rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"Well done Ma'am," she smiled and Gene knew he wanted to be with Alex for a long time.

_**Things aren't about to get easy for Alex. She's unlucky in the fact that she has two lives to choose between. Keep on reading and reviewing please!!!**_


	3. Molly

Shaz finally managed to get Alex away from the others to talk about details. She made them both tea and they sat in the little kitchen just off the offices.

"Here you go ma'am," Shaz smiled as she placed the cup in front of Alex.

"Thanks Shaz," Alex smiled back appreciatively. She knew for a fact that Shaz made the best tea in this place, Ray's was appalling and Chris's wasn't much better. As for Gene the only drinks in his repertoire were alcoholic.

"So then, tell me what happened," Shaz smiled, wanting Alex to spill all the details, "what exactly happened between you and the Guv?"

"It's not really that impressive Shaz, we argued and we kissed," Alex said vaguely.

She could hear Shaz continuing on about something else but in her mind everything began to spin, all she could see was white light and all she could hear was the distant beep of a heart monitor.

"Ma'am?" Shaz asked nervously.

Very slowly Alex slipped back to reality and Shaz smiled at her. Then the radio on the worktop began crackling loudly as if there was interference. Then she heard it.

"Mum? Mummy, Mum, please wake up." Came Molly's pleading voice.

"Molls," Alex said breathlessly as she got up quickly and lifted the radio to her ear.

"Mum if you can hear me then I wanted you to know, it's been six months now. The doctors say that you may be in a different place, living a life; the mind can be a strange thing I suppose. That's what I read in Sam Tyler's file isn't it?" Molly asked.

"Can you hear that?" Alex asked Shaz desperately.

"It's just the radio ma'am," Shaz said, her voice beginning to show signs of worry.

"That's not the radio that's my daughter, that's my little girl Shaz," Alex insisted.

"Ma'am it's the news," Shaz told her, gently prising the radio from her hands.

"No, no Molly," Alex cried.

_**To be continued......**_


	4. Believe In Me

"Ma'am are you ok?" Shaz asked as tears began to stream down Alex's cheeks.

Chris and Gene headed into the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about.

"Bolly?" Gene asked as he took her in his arms and she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I let her down Gene," Alex said tearfully as Gene carefully guided her back to his office.

"Hey, come on sit down, you need to calm yourself down Alex," Gene said reassuringly.

"Molly," Alex said, her sobs slowing down as she stopped panicking.

"I think I should take you home," Gene suggested.

"No," Alex resisted as she stood up and backed away from him.

"Mum, Mum it's me Mum," came Molly's voice again.

"Molly," Alex said as she ran over to Gene's radio that was sitting on top of his filing cabinet.

"Alex, there's no one there," Gene said as he walked over to her.

She pushed him away as Molly's voice was heard again.

"You can come back you know, all you have to do is believe. Think about all those wonderful things we did together, believe in me Mum." Molly said before the radio turned off.

"I can get home," Alex said as she walked towards the door.

Gene had listened to Alex's tapes, the ones she'd recorded and addressed to Molly. He knew she was real and she was Alex's daughter. He'd known for a long time that Alex was from the future he just didn't want to believe it.

"You really are going aren't you?" he asked her solemnly as he sat back down in his chair and poured himself a whiskey.

"I have to go back Gene," Alex insisted as she walked back over to him.

"And what about me?" he asked, trying to persuade her.

"You know how much Molly needs me. She said all I have to do is believe Gene, belief can get me back home." Alex explained.

"What about us, I thought our relationship meant something to you?" Gene challenged her.

"It does Gene, believe me it means so much but I have to do this, I'm sorry." She said, welling up as she pressed her lips passionately against Gene's before stepping back, closing her eyes and reliving Molly's entire life in her mind.

_**I think it's only fair that Alex gets back to Molly in the end; she deserves to be with her daughter. More Gene/Alex still to come! Keep reading and reviewing!**_


	5. The 80s

She didn't remember anything else, the next thing she knew she was awake. Her eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings; she was in a private room in a hospital. She could just make out Molly's sleeping figure, her head body was slumped over the side of the bed and she looked peacefully, her head resting just below Alex's hand.

That was when Alex realised she couldn't breathe, she started choking and realised there was a tube down her throat.

Molly stirred at the sudden noise and panicked, running out of the room to get help from a doctor. Minutes later and a team as rushing into the room.

"Alex, my names Dr Sanders, there's a tube in your throat; it was helping you to breathe when you were in your coma. I need you to try and relax for me and we'll take it out." Came a male doctor's voice.

"What's happening, what's going on?" Molly asked as nurses tried to usher her out of the room.

"It's ok Molly, your Mum's just waking up," a nurse smiled at her.

"Come on, we'll go and find Evan," another nurse told her as she managed to guide her away.

"Ok Alex give me a big cough and we'll take that tube out," Dr Sanders instructed.

Two hours later...

Molly had been in briefly and hugged her but the doctors had told her that Alex needed to rest so she'd promised to come back later. That time was now and after sleeping for two hours Alex was sitting up and ready to talk with her little girl after such a long time.

"How are you feeling?" Molly asked as she entered the room, taking a seat next to Alex's bed.

"Not too bad," Alex said, trying to sound cheerful.

"You look upset," Molly mentioned.

"Do I?" Alex asked, knowing she did, she was thinking about Gene, how could she have been so selfish and just left him like that?

"When you were in your coma, what was it like?" Molly asked, careful not to push it too far.

"I went somewhere Molls," Alex began, "you remember when you read Sam Tyler's file?"

Molly nodded, she'd already guessed what was coming and she sat and listened.

"I went to 1981 and I lived there for nearly three years," Alex started.

Molly listened for almost two hours as Alex explained every single event that had happened in the 80s from arriving dressed as a hooker to leaving Gene alone in his office for the very last time.

"You fell in love Mum," Molly smiled as Alex finished her story.

"I didn't Molls, he was an imaginary construct, part of my mind," Alex said sadly.

"You know as well as I do that you don't believe that," Molly smiled before squeezing Alex's hand gently.

"It doesn't matter what I believe Molls, he's gone now," Alex said as a single tear swam down her cheek.

"I should probably let you rest but I'll come back tomorrow, I promise," Molly smiled, placing a kiss on her mother's forehead before exiting the room.

_**I think the scene between Alex and Molly talking about the 80s is a great scene, I think Alex would enjoy remembering her colleagues! Gene/Alex stuff coming up in the final chapter (I have to include a happy ending, sorry if it seems too cliché!). Please review! **_


	6. A Happy Ending, of Sorts

_**Final chapter!! Enjoy!!**_

After five days in hospital and a bit of physiotherapy Alex was discharged. She was still weak and needed a little bit of help from Molly to get around but she was ok. Her fringe covered the scar on forehead which was fading slowly but still pretty visible. Unfortunately the only change of clothes Alex appeared to have was the suit she'd been wearing the day she was shot so that's what she had to wear.

They made their way out of the hospital to where Evan was waiting in his car.

"We all ready to go home then?" he asked her with a smile.

"There's somewhere I want to go first," Alex told him and they got in.

Evan dropped Alex and Molly at Trafalgar Square before heading off to work. Alex and Molly spent the morning just sitting on the steps at the front of the art gallery.

"Why did we come here again?" Molly asked her Mum as the sun shone down on them, the deep blue sky reminding Alex why she'd come back.

"Because Shaz loved this place, she always said it made her smile," Alex explained.

"Was Shaz a good friend?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, yeah she was," Alex smiled back.

"Maybe we should get going now?" Molly suggested.

"Ok," Alex agreed and Molly helped to steady her as she rose to her feet.

They began to walk down the steps and Alex recoiled slightly clinging to Molly tightly as she recognised a familiar face in the crowd.

"You ok Mum?" Molly asked.

"That man there with the blonde hair, next to the big issue seller, do you see him Molls, is he real?" Alex asked quickly.

"Looks pretty real to me," Molly said, thinking her Mum's behaviour was slightly weird.

"Ok Molly I want you to describe him to me," Alex insisted.

"I dunno he's sort of overweight, rough looking, looks sort of middle aged, looks like he might have had bad skin when he was younger, very blue eyes." Molly said, observing what she could see.

Alex smiled, "anything else?"

"He's pouting, his face is a permanent pout," Molly explained.

When she looked up at Alex's beaming face she remembered a description she'd told her five days earlier, when she'd explained everything about 1981. _"There's this man, you'll remember him from Sam's file. He was so gorgeous, very rough looking; blonde hair and he always, always wore a pout on his face." _Alex had said.

"Gene Hunt," Molly smiled.

Gene turned around at that moment and he locked eyes with Alex Drake, he also seemed quite taken aback but clearly he recognised her too and he began walking towards her, she also moved as quickly as she could towards him and he lifted her up into his arms, spinning her round as she smiled through her tears. He looked exactly the same only what he was wearing was in fashion and up to date.

"Good to see you Bolly Knickers," he smiled as he put her down.

"You're here, I can't believe it you're actually here," Alex giggled.

"I woke up from a coma a few days ago, discharged myself from the hospital, someone with a poncy medical degree doesn't tell Gene Hunt when to go home." He told her and she laughed, he was exactly the same.

"1981 to 1983, do you remember everything that happened there?" Alex asked him.

"Everything Bolly, from the day I met you and you were dressed like a tarty posh hooker to the moment you cried in my office, went crazy over the radio kissed me and said you had to believe to find your way home." Gene explained very briefly.

"If I might interrupt?" came Molly's voice from behind them.

"Sorry Molls, this is Gene," Alex introduced them.

"Ah, the infamous Molly, I've heard quite a bit about you," Gene said as he offered her his hand.

"Likewise," she smiled back as she shook it.

"You look a lot like Alex when she was a kid," Gene mentioned.

"Really?" Molly asked.

"Oh yeah," Gene said happily as he took Alex's hand.

"Come on we should get going," Molly smiled as she ran off in front of them.

Alex smiled as she watched her before turning to Gene. They didn't say anything, he just used his spare hand to cup her cheek and he pulled her in and kissed her gently.

Molly turned around and smiled up at the scene before looking up at the sky and whispering "thank you."

_**I hope you have enjoyed this fic! My first Ashes to Ashes one anyway, I could never seem to get the characters right before but I think I did ok! Please review one last time!!**_


End file.
